My Silent Witness
by ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses
Summary: What do you wish for most?" Cloud questioned. "I want nothing more then to dance in the rain with you." Kyria answered looking away from the sky. Cloud/Oc OneShot


Kyria sat in seventh heaven, she sat with her eyes closed at a booth she had a feeling something bad was happening. But she was drowning everything out. Then a short scream was heard, Kyria's head snapped to the side and she saw a guy harassing a young girl. She stood and walked over she punched the guy hard in the face.

"What the hell?" He asked holding his nose. Kyria glared down at him, hatred burned in her eyes.

"Get out." Was all she said but the menacing tone she had sent him running. She wanted to help the girl to do something but memories flooded her mind. She fled upstairs to her room. Tifa left her post behind the bar to help the girl. Cloud followed Kyria up, knowing full well what he would find when he got there. He opened the door and found her staring off into space; tears streaming down her face. She was rocking back and forth. Cloud saw the razor blade on the floor but no blood stained it or her arms meaning she was trying; just as she promised.

"Kyria." He said quietly shutting the door behind him. She looked up to him her eyes empty and hollow. This happened every now and then. Kyria had had a rough child hood one she was still fighting against. Normally she kept it all in only spilling little details; but now and again something she saw or something someone said would send her into this. Kyria had been cutting as her escape but when Cloud had discovered this he'd gotten upset. Kyria had promised him she would try her hardest to stop and for the most part she had. Today Cloud had expected her to relapse that was pretty hard for her to see. She probably wasn't even looking at him right now; she was probably seeing everything she tried to forget. A whimper escaped her lips, then a scream. Cloud walked over to her and held her she thrashed and cried and screamed. All Cloud could do was hold her and whisper things into her ears.

Yuffie came upstairs to check and make sure everything was okay. They'd heard Kyria screaming downstairs they knew Cloud would never hurt her but they wanted to know if he needed help. Yuffie and Kyria were very close so it was only natural that she would be the first to help. But when she opened the door Cloud looked at her with tired eyes. She understood what was happening instantly; Kyria was having withdrawals; her cutting had been her way of avoiding the real pain, without it she was reliving everything. Yuffie's eyes questioned Cloud, asked if he needed help. Cloud shook his head and Yuffie shut the door retreating back downstairs.

It took about two hours but finally Kyria calmed into nothing more than mere tears. Cloud didn't release her, he just continued holding her. Cloud sat with her all night, it wasn't until 7 that Kyria finally fell asleep. Cloud fell asleep a half hour later and woke only an hour later. He awoke to Kyria trying to get up without waking him. Obviously that didn't work.

"Cloud? Your awake." She scratched the back of her head Cloud smiled at her and nodded

"So I am." He answered. She looked down

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's no problem Kyria."

"Yes it is. I freaked then you stayed up all night with me; you shouldn't have had to see me like that." Cloud sighed then stood. Kyria was facing the door, her back to Cloud.

"Kyria; I was just like you. I thought I had to do everything myself; everything was my fault and I had to deal with that burden on my own. Still to this day I sometimes feel it was my fault but I have friends now; Friends that help me with my burden. I needed to let them in so I could heal. I couldn't heal while I was still trying to carry such a heavy load. But my friends took some of my load and gave me some of theirs in return; we all carry each other. I'm ok now. I know that I can't lose them no matter what. And Kyria; you won't lose us, you won't lose me." Kyria froze then left the room.

Two days came and went and Kyria returned to her silent nature. She reminded them all of Vincent in some ways. It had been raining all day and everyone had sat in the bar they'd had no business so they'd all sat around and talked. Kyria hadn't said much as usual; abruptly she stood and exited the bar. Cloud watched her with his eyes, as did everyone.

"Where she going?" Cid asked everyone shrugged. Tifa elbowed Cloud and then cocked her head towards the door. Cloud didn't have to be told twice. He stood and exited much the same as Kyria. Once outside he saw her standing in the middle of the road soaking wet staring up at the night sky. He didn't say anything just walked over and stood next to her.

"I was 10" She said he looked over at her confused she looked back at him. "That's when it started. My Dad hadn't been much better I suppose but he never touched me. He yelled and screamed; I wonder sometimes if that was worse than anything. Then when I was 10 two men broke into our house. They took me away. At first I was glad; I'd be rid of that horrible monster they called my father. I still don't know if I'd rather gone with them or stayed with my father but really it didn't and doesn't matter. They brought me out to the middle of some forest. I don't really know where I was and I don't' care to find out; honestly. They had built some underground cave like thing. We were in deep enough that no one should be walking through the woods; but they took precautions anyway. Even if someone stood directly atop of where I was, when I screamed they wouldn't couldn't hear me. I tried to hard not to scream; they seemed to like it more when I screamed; but I…" Kyria trailed off she knew Cloud didn't want to know all that.

"Four years; I was locked in that prison; I had no friends, no one to talk to but them. I hated them. They wanted me to talk; wanted me to play along with whatever fantasy they had going on that day. I refused for four years I was a mute other than the ragged screams. But after four years I grew too expensive to keep; for they wanted me alive; I was no use to them dead. So they sold me. That's how I ended up at Shinra, They sold me to Hojo. I was his test subject; a lab rat. I really don't know what he did to me there but I'd rather been back with those two men. After three years with him I was pushed out into society to see how I fared. I remembered the world but through the eyes of a ten year old. I was outcast immediately I looked different; walked different; talked different. And I didn't know what to do with myself. I began to hate everyone. Everything that had turned me into what I had become. I turned against Hojo and my 'Masters.' Ironically enough the strength they'd given me is the same strength I used to destroy them. Hojo had made me powerful. Much too powerful. I ran and isolated myself from the world. I wanted to regain some part of myself. A few years after I reentered society slowly and softly. That's when Vincent found me. That's when he took me to you." Kyria had to stop she was so lost. She felt so wrong, like she had brought all of this upon herself. Then she let a short laugh escape.

"I always loved the rain; it never hurt me, never judged me. I felt it took my sorrow and lifted it to the sky. It was the single witness to everything that happened to me. My silent witness. My silent refuge."

"What do you wish for most?" Cloud asked it seemed out of place but it meant something to him.

"To have someone see me. Truly see me; not for anything more or less than who I am." Her answer came without hesitation, simple clean true.

"I see you." Cloud said once again Kyria's face was brought from the sky back to Cloud. She looked him straight in the eyes. She was terrified yet she was happy he'd said that. He moved closer to her she turned towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she held her hands on his chest as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers. This kiss was so soft, so patient, so loving, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. When he pulled away Kyria smiled.

"I changed my mind." Kyria paused then continued "I want nothing more than to dance in the rain with you." She said Cloud smiled. He stepped away bowed and extended his hand. He nodded his head as she took his hand. They danced.

"Kyria; I wish to be your refuge; I wish to love you. That is my greatest wish." He whispered. Kyria let a smile emerged on her lips.

"Cloud; you danced in the rain with me. How could I ever deny you your greatest wish?" Then she kissed him again. This was the beginning of a romance that would last a lifetime. And Cloud and Kyria lived happily ever after; well Sort of.

*Hey guys so I know the ending was a little strange but I'm thinking about adding a sequel to this one-shot. I'm not sure yet though so I left the ending open ended you can fill in the blanks with your imagination until I write the sequel. If you have any Ideas on what should be in the sequel message me I'm always happy to hear ideas. : )

Thanks for reading!


End file.
